Four Long, Hard Years
by knocky7
Summary: A story about Gabriella from the start of her first day in high school and telling all about her going through her ups and downs of the 4 years she spent there. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Present Time

It is sometimes said that high school can be the best four years of your life. I would like to know who these comes up with this idea because I know it is definitely not true for some individuals. I know for me it's a whole different story. It was the best and worst time at once. Okay maybe I should back up a few years and start where it all began…

4 years in the past, Gabriella's POV

It was the last day of summer and I was not anywhere near ready to start the ninth grade. I mean I was used to the same group of friends and now they expected me to get used to a whole new life. Well I was not expecting what happened on my first day.

no ones POV

"Hey Gabriella, what's up? I haven't seen you all summer. I missed you tons." Taylor said when she saw Gabriella walking into the school.

They moved in for a hug that was long overdue when Gabriella started to talk "I know I hated being away at my grandma's all summer but ohh well the summer is over and now it's a whole new year. One that I am not looking forward to."

"Hey, what do you mean not looking forward to, we have new, harder classes. I am so excited to actually be challenged this year. Starting high school is so new and exciting, I mean think about all the new hot boys we have to pick from this year."

Gabriella made a face "what do you mean have to pick from, like I am so sure any of them would ever go out with brains like us when they have people like Sharpay to chose from."

Sharpay walked past them at that point in time and both girls turned to look at her. Sharpay gave them a dirty look "ummm excuse me, why are you talking about me."

Gabriella was quick to speak not wanting her first day to start off bad "umm we were jut wondering out loud how your summer was?"

"ohh well that's not important, now move out of my way." Then Sharpay turned down the next hallway and left a crowd of angry people behind her.

"Gabs, I don't understand why you want to be friends with her, she is nothing but mean to you at all times."

"Well I have been thinking, if we get closer to her maybe Troy will notice us." Gabriella says with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Gabs, you really need to give up that obsession with Troy. You have crushed on him since 6th grade, if he hasn't noticed you yet I doubt he is going to today."

"I thought about that so I came prepared. I brought something with me to school today that I am going to use to help change that." Gabriella adds with a smile on her face as she waves to Taylor and heads to find the girls bathroom.

5 minutes before the bell is supposed to ring and Gabriella is still in the bathroom. Taylor starts to get nervous and goes in to see what's going on. When she gets into the bathroom she is shocked to see what is going on with Gabriella.

"Ohh my god, what happened to you." Taylor screams at the sight of Gabriella.

_Authors Note…_

_This is the first real fanfiction I have written. After reading so many I decided it was my chance to add to the site. I would really appreciate if you guys could give me constructive comments since I really have no clue what I am doing and other people make it look way too easy. _

_Thanks a lot guys and I hope its okay…_


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Gabriella said trying to figure out why Taylor was yelling at her.

Taylor looks at her like she is crazy while moving closer to her "do you want to tell me what this is? Where did you get these clothes from and since when do you wear something like this to school? Or even anytime other than school. Gabs this so is not you."

Gabriella goes to the mirror in the bathroom and looks at what she is wearing. She does not understand why Taylor is so upset. Sure this was not that typical for her to wear last year, but this is a new year so a new look seemed to be a good idea. "I've been wearing stuff like this all summer. It's only a mini skirt and a tank, you cant even see any ass or anything. What's the big deal Tay?"

"Wow you really changed over the summer." Taylor says while looking at Gabriella's new, slightly slutty clothes. She was wearing a short denim mini that was like a belt, not the skirt it was meant to be, since it was so short. She was also wearing a tank that showed way too much cleavage and did even cover her belly button.

Taylor adds noticing the cleavage the top is showing "and when did you get boobs? And when did you get that pierced???" Taylor adds while looking at Gabriella's pierced navel.

"Well I was away for the whole summer and I matured a lot during that time. Also happened that you don't know about. Plus everyone else dresses like this and piercings are so not a big deal anymore. Anyways I think I look hot. Who cares, its class time anyways. Lets go so were not late for math."

Taylor and Gabriella leave the bathroom and start towards their math class, leaving a trail of other students staring at Gabriella and her new look. What Taylor did not know was the Gabriella really did change over the summer and she didn't even realize how much yet.

flashback…Gabriella's POV

Spending the whole summer away from my friends is going to suck big time. Why would my parents send me to live with grandma just because they are getting a divorce. Like don't get me wrong I don't want to be woken up to them screaming at each other, but even that is better than living with some old person I see once a year. Ohh well maybe ill meet a guy to have a summer fling with. Wait did I just think that, what is happening to me, maybe I am really going to change this summer. Maybe going to high school in September will be better than I thought.

_A/N: i am really disappointed... ive have alot of hits but no reviews... and i have no clue if this story is even good... i havent written any thing else... because i feel like it sucks and thats why no one is commenting... i would really appreciate comments...it only takes a min_


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

I am done with the whole fanfiction thing….obviously no one reviewed because it sucks…ill stick to reading other peoples and ACTUALLY REVIEWING


End file.
